The Serpent and the Lion
by jswolfe
Summary: Draco gets a letter from Gringotts which changes things. Rated M just in case.


AN: AU in which the Dark Lord is defeated early, ootp and dh didn't happen, Dumbles is gone. There is light Weasley bashing. Pairing: fem! Draco/ Harry Potter / other, fem! Draco/ Pansy Parkinson. Tags: transgender, fem-slash, abuse. I own nothing, all characters are owned by their creator

And without further ado

"The Serpent and the Lion"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was in a rage. He threw everything from the surface of his desk and slammed his fists down. As a concerned Narcissa tentatively approached him, he turned on her. "This is your father's fault." His voice between a hiss and a snarl. Narcissa stopped her approach and pulled back the hands that had been reaching out to her upset husband. With a sigh she replied "Technically it's my Grandfather's fault." The glare Lucius shot her was not lost. She had to tread carefully. Her and her child's lives depended on it. "Lucius, I know this is not what you wished, but he, no.. she is still our child. Please…"

The slap was unexpected, as was the hand that found her throat and pinned her to the wall. His cold blue eyes locked onto hers. "My heir and my family name will be extinct if I let this pass. What little influence we have left will be gone. You expect me to simply lie down and accept this? That may be your way, wife, but I'm a Malfoy and we never surrender."

Narcissa's eyes hardened to dark crystals. "Draco is locked in his.. her room crying her eyes out and you're worried about the Wizengamot?" Lucius sensing his mistake withdrew his hand from his wife's throat. "Yes, well we need to salvage this situation. I will not have your Grandfather ending my line!"

Narcissa twisted her head around to loosen her bruised neck. Sighing with the knowledge that Lucius had apologized as much as he would. "It is not all bad news. Though I know you hate Potter, he is influential. With Draco in his marriage bed, you can help guide Lord Potter from afar, if you don't bollocks up your relationship with her." This last came across with the last of her anger.

Lucius paused, a good sign that he considered her words. "Yes.." he started slowly "Yes. That could work. Make Potter fall in love with her. She could drag him down for us." Lucius didn't see the small worried frown that Narcissa eased back into her usual studied placidity. "Yes, it's a fine plan Lucius." She had to leave it to Draco now. She'd done what she could.

The previous day:

Draco had been having a good summer. He'd graduated Hogwarts with respectable grades. He hadn't gotten caught up in a war. He and Pansy had been on track to be engaged. Things were going swimmingly, until the letter from Gringotts arrived.

"What's this?" Draco eyed the Raven that had delivered the package warily. Lifting the letter with his magic, he eyed it carefully. It was addressed to him. Also, there was no mistaking Gringotts seal and no-one would be foolish enough to try and forge that. He took the letter in hand and opened it.

"Dear childe of Familie Blacke, Draco Malfoy

This is notification that you are to wed the Lorde of Familie Potter. This is in accordance with the wishes of Lorde Arcturus Black and Lorde Charlus Potter. Enclosed is the full text of the Marriage Contract signed in blood at Gringotts the 5th Day of Goranth in the year 34876. You have five days from the receipt of this letter to review and challenge.

Signed,

Boneshard

Account Manager Blacke Familie holdings"

The rest seemed to be just as specified, a magical marriage contract.

"Mother!"

Narcissa Malfoy was many things; patient, willful, proud…

She was not however prepared for what waited for her. Draco had just called to her from the dining room with an alarmed note in his voice that was unlike him. She rushed through the side door to be faced with a sight even the wizarding world would consider bizarre.

Thereby the table stood Draco holding a letter, but his form was glowing and shifting. "Draco!" She called out but could do no more before the light became too bright, forcing her to shield her eyes.

When the light had died down, she lowered her hand to see in Draco's place a pretty young woman.

"Draco?"


End file.
